The invention is concerned with a device for filling and emptying pressure cylinders located on pallets.
Pressure cylinders located on pallets are filled and emptied individually. To empty them, the pressure cylinders are removed from the pallet and set up at the various consumption locations of the user. Empty pressure cylinders are replaced by some from the pallet that are still filled.
When using greater gas quantities at a location of the installation, one uses clusters of cylinders. In such cylinder clusters, a greater number of pressure cylinders is firmly joined together and so connected together by pipes that all pressure cylinders can be simultaneously emptied and, likewise, simultaneously filled.
There are users who, in their business, as a rule, use only single pressure cylinders which are made available, in the usual manner, on pallets. With such users, there occurs more or less often, a greater demand which is not adequately met by drawing from a single cylinder.
It does not pay, in such cases, to make available the better suited cylinder clusters.